Love Is Unexpected
by DaRkBuTtErFlY123
Summary: Samantha Blake is new to Lima, OH. She uses music to hide away the dark memories of her past. Read on as Kurt tries to teach Samantha how to fall in love again and figure out his new feelings that he has grown to a certain girl he has befriended. R&R!


**A/N**

**Hello! It's Darkbutterfly here. I am writing a Glee Fanfiction. Notice, the FAN with the fiction. It's completely me being a fan and writing something fictional about my favorite TV show.**

**BE WARNED. This story IS Kurt/ FEMALE OC. No, I will not be making Kurt straight, This story is merely Kurt questioning his sexuality when he meets a girl he is attracted to. Kurt will still be gay but for once he has feelings for a girl, I think I might just make him bi or just have him only have feelings for her. Like, He would only go straight for her. Who knows?**

**Diclaimer: This will be the only time I put a disclaimer. There is no need for it every chapter cause Its a FANFICTION.**

**I dont not own Glee or its characters. I do own my OC's. That is all. **

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

**GLEE**

**CHAPTER 1**

I couldn't control my shaking body. My nerves were screaming through out my veins, I couldn't understand why I was so nervous, I was raised traveling around, I never stayed in one particular place more than a year, you see...My mom is a traveling counselor, she travels to place to council people in their home. She was really good at talking to people, I don't have a dad though..My mom said she didn't know what happened to him, He just left and never came back. The last thing she remembers of him was a club called Glee Club, a club were talented kids who all have a passion of singing or performing come together and create an after school choir and perform it in front of people, contests, and etc.

My mom was an amazing singer, I saw some of her high school photos and videos, She was always in the spotlight with a smile on her face. She seemed so happy and comfortable. I have looked everywhere and couldn't find one thing that would show me something of my dad. I didn't even know who my dad was in the Glee Performance videos. Mom didn't like talking about my dad, she always tried her best to avoid the subject. She got rid of all his belongings. I heard that she burnt everything that reminded her of him. My mom even stopped singing...That is something I thought wouldn't ever happen but I guess it did. I still sing though. I love it, its my life, its something I would hate to lose. Its my first love.

Walking down the empty hall of lockers I looked down at the white slip of paper in my hand, with the other arm I hugged a Spanish book closely to my chest. I looked up from my slip searching for my locker. I rounded the corner and there it was, 2 down from the last one. I smiled to myself and hopped towards my locker, humming softly.

"1273" I muttered under my breath, I entered my combination, I pulled up the handle but noticed it wouldn't open my locker. I raised an eyebrow and reentered the code that was written nicely on the slip in old and curvy hand writing. I pulled the handle, when it didn't go up I growled and with speed I reentered the code a few more times. When the locker didn't open I would let my back pack slide off my shoulder and fly down my arm, with a plop it was on the floor. I kicked the locker and threw my Spanish book and cursed under my breath.

"Feisty, aren't we?" A soft young voice called out beside me.

I quickly turned my head seeing a boy about a few inches taller than me pat some powder on his cheeks, looking into the mirror that was latched onto his locker door, His bright blue eyes met my chocolate brown ones and I swear my heart skipped a beat, his eyes lingered more than I expected, I felt my cheeks start to heat up and that's when I knew that I was blushing. I couldn't stop noticing how gorgeous this boy was, his skin was flawless and looked very smooth almost like new born baby skin, the boys hair was gelled to the side with a small loose strand over his forehead and above his crystal blue eyes.

He broke eye contact with me after a few seconds and lifted his hand up to lift up the loose bangs up and back into place. He placed his cover up back into the make-up pouch and he stuffed the makeup pouch into his locker. He closed his locker and spun around to me with his hand placed lightly on his hip.

"Are you new here?" He asked me observing my appearance and once in a while I could've sworn he was glancing every once in a while at my outfit.

"Yeah..This is my first day at this school. I just moved here and...Uhm, have no friends" I replied looking down at my black tom sparkly shoes. I was embarrassed. I looked so stupid, I sure made an impression of myself, an angry bitchy teen probably went through his handsome head. He is probably going to be gone by the time I look up, He probably thinks I'm a weirdo. An ugly weirdo.

I heard a few steps and suddenly a pale hand was in my face. I lifted up my head slowly and looked at the gorgeous blue eyed teen, He had a cocky but polite smile that was graced on his lips. His arm was stretched out to me in a warm welcoming handshake while the other was holding onto his side bag that he held tightly into his shoulder.

"Kurt Hummel" He introduced

I stared at him cautiously and looked around wondering if this was a trick...A prank on the new girl. I looked back at him and softly smiled as I lifted my hand and gently grasped his hand. In an instant I felt something rush out and back into me, the blood that was running through my veins had a pleasuring burning sensation that flew through my body. The butterflies in my stomach were flying around and squealing in happiness for me. I gently shook his hand and smiled widely at him.

"Samantha Blake"

He would look at me for a second or two, he slowly let go of his grasp around my small and slender fingers. He pulled back and saw that I was holding my white slip of paper in my hand and he snatched it from my grasp looking at it himself. He shrugged his bag off his shoulder and walked up to my locker as I stepped off to the side watching him closely. Kurt entered the code and lifted up the handle, with a small click, the door swung open with a spine shivering creak. Kurt looked over at me and smirked. I sat there looking between him and the locker with my jaw hanging down to the floor.

"Oh please, Close your mouth before you catch flies" Kurt waved at my mouth as he leaned down to pick up his bag and place it on his shoulder again, I slowly closed my mouth.

"If you want...I can show you around" Kurt offered with a small smile, his blue eyes shining brightly. My eyes widened as I gulped and took a deep breath in, with a smile I nodded and pulled out my folded schedule from my dark skinny jean pockets. I handed Kurt my schedule while I placed my back pack on the hook of my locker.

"Oh~ You have Spanish with me, History, and Lunch" Kurt informed.

"Really? Cool. Isn't that the next class?" I asked pulling a brush out from my back pack, I pulled it out and started brushing my curly waves.

"Yeah...We should get going before...Uhm...The jocks come" Kurt replied nervously with a shaky voice as his eyes darted around the empty hall.

"Sure" I nodded and put my brush back into my backpack. Lifting my backpack up from the hook of the locker, I swing it with one arm pacing my backpack on my back. Kurt stood there gripping the arm of his bag tightly as his eyes were darting from left to right, in one blink his oceanic eyes met mine.

"You ready?" He asked quickly.

"Uhm, Yeah" I nodded

Kurt gestured his head ahead of us, telling me to follow him. With a smile I walked by his side with a leap in my step, making my long waves bounce and sway. Turning my head I saw Kurt's eyes sharp and caustious. I wondered why Kurt was so nervous, What do the jocks do? Are they mean? Do they just make him uncomfortable?

So many questions ran through my head. I wanted to ask him but I just met him and I don't think I should ask him things that are going to make him uncomfortable or anything. Instead, I decided I am going to be friendly and hopefully distract Kurt from this random mood swing.

I stepped to the side a bit closer to him and slid my arm around his, linking our arms together. He quickly darted his head to me with surprised eyes that slowly softened. I looked up at him and smiled as I patted his shoulder with my other hand.

With the smile he gave me...I could tell this year was going to be adventurous.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please leave nice reviews, NO FLAMES.**

**Have any idea's? Just leave it in a review. **

**Thanks (:**


End file.
